Lie Down With The Devil
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: CROSSOVER WITH NY. A battle between Good and Evil is brewing. Who will be victorious? Please read warnings.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami or NY._

**WARNINGS: SLASH. SEX. BLOODLOSS AND BLOOD PLAY. REFERENCES TO GOD, LUCIFER AND RELIGION. MURDER. TORTURE. VIOLENCE. LANGUAGE. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.**

**Pairing: **Speed/Eric, Eric/Don, Speed/Danny  
**Summary: **A battle between Good and Evil is brewing. Who will be victorious?  
**Author's note: **Thanks zillions to White/Speed for beta-ing this _HUGE_ fic for me. This is the first of three parts. This will be the edited version. The full story is FAR too NC-17 for non-graphic sensabilities. For the full version see my livejournal (the link is in my profile).

**PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS ABOVE. IF YOU READ THIS AND DON'T LIKE WHAT YOU READ, THIS IS NOT MY PROBLEM. IF YOU FLAME YOU WILL BE MOCKED. I HAVE GIVEN YOU PLENTLY OF WARNING.**

Lie Down With The Devil

Chapter 1

Rome

In the Vatican hierarchy there lay a dark fear; planted there, deep inside their God fearing souls long ago, in a time no living soul could possibly recall. A monk was sent a vision from God Himself. The vision was to be both a blessing and a curse to the Catholic faith.

The vision spoke of unspeakable carnage and bloodshed. Many innocent souls were slain in the crossfire as good fought against evil. Standing amongst them all was Lucifer himself, covered in blood and clutching his sword, a fire raging in his eyes that made them glow red as he surveyed the mass of broken bodies.

The monk knew immediately that he was witnessing Lucifer's fall from Grace, personally cast out by God and told never to enter the Pearly Gates of Heaven again. For if he did, God promised that He would not spare him from His wrath a second time.

Lucifer swore in that instant that he would return once more. That while he may have been banished to the fiery depths of Hell while God remained in Paradise, he would walk on Earth when the time was right. He promised that he would cause so much death and destruction that God would be forced to deal with him personally.

The monk wrote down everything he had seen, and the scrolls – written in a language only the best scholars could decipher – had been passed through history until they eventually found their place in the Vatican library.

Which was where Timothy Speedle sat reading them. Getting into the Vatican had been easy; telling a lie about being the new curator. The Vatican, of course, double checked everything he was saying, contacting the man who recommended him – a role which his assistant, Eric, had been more than happy to portray.

Finding the library itself was even easier than getting access. No matter which way he looked at it, men of the cloth were always predictable. Hiding their secrets treasures down a maze of corridors and secret passageways in the hopes that no one would be able to find their way.

He had, of course, heard the prophecy before. But never the full version, the most vital part had always been omitted. And now, here it was staring him in the face. The faded letters standing out as though they were specially enhanced.

God had gone on to give this young monk a warning that he should remember and pass on to his brothers. God cautioned him that while alone Lucifer did not have the power to face God, if he were to be reunited with the other half of his dark, unholy soul he would become unstoppable by anyone but God Himself.

Tim paused, feeling something touch his mind. Like a dream he couldn't keep hold of for much longer. Fire and the smell of charred flesh invaded his senses. The screams of terror that sounded in his ears sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. He felt his blood run cold however when a voice sounded, begging him, pleading with him to help.

For any other Tim would not even have thought about helping. But not this one. This Angel was special. But before Tim could act, God's advisor had brought down his fiery sword, beheading the only person Tim had ever felt any compassion for.

Tim closed the book, the thud echoing loud in the silent room. Returning the book to its shelf he tried his hardest to push the memories to the back of his mind where they had been buried for centuries. It had been a long time since that day. Since the day he had sworn he would be reunited with his Angel and together they would enact revenge on God and all His creations.

His steps echoed loudly as he headed towards the library's exit. The marble floor underneath his feet was so well polished that could see the impressive designs on the ceiling high above his head.

As was custom, an armed guard stood just outside the entrance, waiting for Tim to finish with his task. The guy was about three times bigger than Tim; both in height and musculature.

If Tim didn't have the strength to snap the guard's neck like a twig the man's presence would have caused fear. As it stood the shorter man found himself not worrying too much.

The guard didn't so much as blink when Tim exited the library. The heavy ornate doors were closed carefully and the lock slid into place, the locking mechanism echoing through the halls.

The guard led Tim down the halls, back towards the entrance. He found it ironic that he was allowed to find the library with no supervision but for his exit he required an armed guard.

Thrusting his hands into his pockets he observed the busts and architecture that surrounded him. There was nothing he hated more than to be reminded of his failure and the punishment that he had received. Yet every time he turned around he found himself face to face with some kind of tribute to God, praising Him for His all-seeing, all-knowing self.

The very thought made Tim scoff. Mortals were so blinded by their faith to see that there was no way God could be omnipotent. It was just not possible to rule over a realm of Angels and pay attention to everything that was happening on Earth. But God, in His arrogance, just had to make people believe that He knew what was in their hearts and Souls. Thus scaring them into following Him.

The guard escorted him all the way to the exit where they were greeted by the young priest who had allowed Tim access to the building a few hours earlier.

The priest flicked his brown hair away from his forehead as he watched Tim approach. The guard seemed skeptical when told that his services were no longer needed.

The priest, who couldn't possibly have been any older than twenty-five, unlocked the doors and stepped to the side, holding the door open for Tim.

Tim stepped out into the warm Italian sunshine. He squinted as his eyes became accustomed to the sudden brightness after being inside the darkened, candle-lit, Vatican hallways for so long.

Soft music flowed through the air from St Peter's square where there was a mini festival with the local children performing traditional Italian dances for the pilgrims and tourists who flocked to the square.

The love and happiness that filled the air made Tim feel nauseous and he wanted nothing more than to get away from the center of the Roman Catholic Church as soon as possible.

As the priest questioned him as to why he was leaving so soon Tim slipped on his sunglasses, grateful that he could now see clearly in the sunshine.

"I have other business to attend to," Tim answered.

"When will you return?" the priest asked.

Tim shrugged. "Trust me. When I return you'll know."

A loud screeching, well above the hearing range of a human being, cut through the joyful music, immediately catching his attention. He looked up at the gothic busts high above them. "I think something's scaring the gargoyles," he said with the ease of someone commenting on the weather.

The other man frowned and looked up. The gargoyles atop the building were all looking in the same direction. Their eyes were glued on Tim with their mouths wide, revealing their stone teeth as they screeched their unearthly squeals. The priest had never seen them react to someone before. Legend had it that they were supposed to ward off evil. But he had never taken much stock in what people said before.

He looked back at Tim and his eyes widened in horror at what he saw in the man's eyes. "But… but," he stammered, backing away. "Impossible. You… the Church…"

Tim smirked; the fear that the man was emitting intoxicated him deeply. "Your point is?" He laughed when the priest held up a crucifix. "You think these will stop me?" He took the cross and cleanly snapped it into two pieces. "These are tools created by mankind. No one can stop me," he whispered, his eyes glowing brighter.

The man, knowing his time was over, fell to his knees and began praying in Latin. Pleading with God to save his soul.

"See, that's so cute," Tim mocked, running his hand over the priest's head. The coldness of his skin spreading through the Catholic like ice. "Don't fret. You'll meet your maker soon," he promised. "Send Him my regards."

The snap of bones breaking echoed loud in the empty courtyard. Tim groaned with pleasure and arousal as he felt the man's life leave his body. He wished he had his Angel with him so they could share the pleasure of taking a life.

_Soon_, Tim thought as he threw the lifeless body to the ground. _Soon you'll be mine again. I swear it._

x

Tim caught a cab from just outside the Vatican. Giving the driver directions to the building they were staying in, he leant back and watched the buildings pass him by. Eric had chosen somewhere that was on the border between the most upscale areas of the city and a working class area. A place where they could truly sample everything the city had to offer, so Eric had explained.

When he arrived back, the doorman greeted him with a large smile as he passed by and entered the elevator. A smile that Tim didn't return as the doors closed and he began his thirty-five-storey climb.

The first thing Tim noticed when he arrived at their penthouse was a female voice pleading. She was begging in Italian, pleading for her life. He chuckled when he saw a young brunette in the center of the room, her hands bound to chains that fell from the ceiling and her feet bound just the same to the floor.

Eric was standing behind her, naked and holding a riding crop in his hands. Tim's eyes ran up and down Eric's muscled body, taking in the sight of his hard cock as pre-come dripped from the head.

"You're enjoying yourself, I see," Tim smirked.

Eric grinned as he turned to face Tim, uncaring about his nudity and proudly displaying his body. "Oh, yeah."

The girl's gaze traveled over to the new comer. Her eyes went wide as she begged him to help her. She pleaded with him to save her from the monster that bound her.

"Why didn't you just gag her?" Tim asked, crinkling his nose is disgust.

"Because then I wouldn't be able to hear her beg," Eric pointed out. "You want a go?" He held the riding crop out.

Their victim's eyes were wide; watching fearfully as Tim considered Eric's offer.

"Why not?" He threw his coat to the side and accepted the crop.

Stepping closer to her Tim felt his arousal stir inside him. The sight of her legs and arms spread wide in front of him, bound, helpless and full of fear was making his head spin.

x

**EDITED FOR CONTENT.**

x

"You've got to love how mortals feel when they die," Tim murmured, pulling out and pulling his trousers back up.

"This blood is never going to come out of the carpet," Eric muttered.

Tim looked down at the large pool of blood that now covered the cream colored carpet and laughed.

"It doesn't matter. It'll make a nice puzzle for the police to try solve. Of course, Chief Little will attract a lot of media attention." Eric laughed, remembering the body of the fat police chief in the study of the penthouse. "But we'll be out of here by the time they discover his body."

Eric turned to face Tim. "When are we leaving?"

"In a few more days," Tim answered. "I want to visit some of the sights."

Eric smirked, knowing that Tim meant to satisfy his need for killing. "Where are we going next?" he questioned. "We've been on Earth for four months and we've been wandering aimlessly from place to place. Paris, London, Berlin and now Rome. How are we ever going to find…?"

Tim glared at him, his eyes flashing red. "We will find what we came here for. The pull is stronger now," he snarled. Eric backed away with his hands raised in defeat. "As to where we are going next," he sighed, glancing out of the window. "I have no idea."

"We're just going to follow our noses?" Eric suggested.

Tim looked at him for a long moment before the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile. "Something like that."

He grimaced looking at the dead woman, the restraints the only thing keeping her empty body upright. "Get rid of her soon," he instructed, crossing the room and heading out onto the patio, watching as the sun descended and the moon arose.

x

Heaven 

The sun was beginning to set and many Angels had retired to their quarters for the evening. But God was still sitting at His desk, a large pile of paperwork on His left and a thin pile on His right. The smaller of the two piles was the work He had completed.

He was getting nowhere fast and getting frustrated even faster. He was in no mood for visitors and wanted to be left alone so He could concentrate. But a knock on the door indicated that someone had other plans.

He growled lightly and slammed His pen down. "Yeah," He answered, pinching the bridge of His nose with His thumb and forefinger.

The door opened and Mackenzie Taylor entered, holding a paper file in his hand.

"Mac," God greeted wearily. "Is there something wrong?"

Mac hesitated. "Sir," he greeted. "We," the Angel chuckled nervously, "well to be honest, we've got a problem."

God groaned and leant back in His chair. "Can't it wait?" He looked pointedly at the large pile of paperwork He still had to get through before He retired for the night. "I've got all these authorizations…"

"Lucifer is on Earth," Mac interrupted urgently.

God's mouth snapped closed in surprise. "What?" He whispered menacingly. Not many people had witnessed God's wrath in its entirety. Mac knew that the worse of His temper was reserved for one person alone. "For how long?"

"We suspect about two months," Mac answered. "But it could be longer. He's been fairly quiet. Killing only one or two people a week – mainly prostitutes that no one will miss. But then we heard reports of this," Mac placed the file on the desk.

God pulled the file closer, flipping it open as His eyes scanned the document inside.

The document itself turned out to be an Italian police report, detailing a crime scene and the body it contained. It appeared as though a priest had been killed inside the Vatican.

"This is indeed a very sad event," God commented. "But what has this got to do with Lucifer?"

"At first glance? Nothing," Mac admitted. "However, when Sheldon in administration processed the priest for entry he revealed something that made us look at this with a new perspective. The priest described the man that killed him. He had blood red eyes." God's eyebrows rose. "And he also said that the gargoyles reacted violently to him. The priest exact words were, 'he was the Devil'."

God groaned. "That is not good. If he was at the Vatican then the chances are that he knows."

Mac nodded gravely. "He knows of your warning. We're sure that his Angel has returned to Earth. And that Lucifer knows it as well."

"Have you managed to figure out where the Angel is?" God asked, hoping Mac's answer would be that they did.

"We've narrowed it down considerably," Mac admitted.

"Where?" God leant forward in His chair, looking at Mac intently.

"Somewhere in the North of America," Mac mumbled.

"Do you realize how many people there _are _in America?" God questioned incredulously.

Mac rolled his eyes. "Yes, sir, we're aware of their numbers."

"By the time we find who we're looking for, Lucifer will have a head start." God leant back in His chair once more, His eyes distant as He weighed His options. "I don't suppose I need to remind you of the consequences of them being reunited."

"No, sir," Mac assured him. "What do you suggest our next course of action should be? We could send some warriors to take Lucifer out?" he suggested.

God shook his head. "Lucifer is far too powerful for even our strongest warrior. What we need to do is eliminate the threat. Go after his Angel. Do whatever you have to. If the soul is here there is no way for Lucifer to find it again. I want that soul," He said. His voice was hard and left no room for argument.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami or NY._

**WARNINGS: SLASH. SEX. BLOODLOSS AND BLOOD PLAY. REFERENCES TO GOD, LUCIFER AND RELIGION. MURDER. TORTURE. VIOLENCE. LANGUAGE. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.**

**Pairing: **Speed/Eric, Eric/Don, Speed/Danny  
**Summary: **A battle between Good and Evil is brewing. Who will be victorious?  
**Author's note: **Thanks zillions to White/Speed for beta-ing this _HUGE_ fic for me. This is the first of three parts. This will be the edited version. The full story is FAR too NC-17 for non-graphic sensabilities. For the full version see my livejournal (the link is in my profile).

**PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS ABOVE. IF YOU READ THIS AND DON'T LIKE WHAT YOU READ, THIS IS NOT MY PROBLEM. IF YOU FLAME YOU WILL BE MOCKED. I HAVE GIVEN YOU PLENTLY OF WARNING.**

Lie Down With The Devil

Chapter 2

Rome 

The Trevi looked beautiful at night, Tim thought to himself as he idly strolled to the side of the fountains.

They were due to head to the airport first thing in the morning. He and Eric had gone their separate ways. Eric wanted to taste some of the nightlife that Rome had to offer, but Tim wasn't feeling up to it so the other man had gone off on his own.

As he walked through the streets he began to think more on what he'd read a few days before. God had to have feared this day would come; otherwise there would have been no need for the monk or his vision.

Tim sat down on the side of the fountain, dipping his fingers in to the cool water causing ripples to spread from his submerged digits.

His emotions were all over the place. He had existed for eons with no one by his side to rule as equals. Now he was closer to his Angel than he had ever been before and he wasn't entirely sure how he was feeling. Tim had been preparing for their reunion for as long as he could remember. But now everything felt surreal to him.

Eric had reminded him that they still had no idea where to look. But Tim had told him that he was positive he knew where to find the lost piece of his soul. Although he didn't knew where, exactly. He had to believe that when they were close he would know. The pull was getting stronger by the day and he knew that when they were reunited the feeling would be much more intense. Everyday he could hear his Angel calling out to him, desperate for both souls to be together once more.

Laughter sounded and Tim looked up, rolling his eyes as Eric came into view.

Latched onto his arm was a giggling blonde, who had clearly hit the bottle too hard.

"I thought you were sampling the night life," Tim commented.

"Oh, I was," Eric assured him. "But I brought you a present." He turned to the girl on his arm. "This is my friend I told you about," he whispered, brushing her hair out of her face as he caressed her cheek and neck.

She giggled again and looked over at Tim. "Eric says you're a devil in bed," she told him bluntly.

Tim laughed and smirked. "My dear, I'm _the _Devil all of the time," he corrected.

The woman grinned, clearly not believing him. "Anna," Eric said, placing a hand on the small of her back. "Why don't you show Tim how talented your mouth is?" he encouraged.

Anna grinned and staggered forward, falling to her knees in front of Tim.

"You're having too much fun here," Tim told Eric as Anna unfastened his trousers.

Eric shrugged his shoulders, grinning widely. "It's not my fault mortal's feel so good." Tim groaned and ran his hand through Anna's hair as she licked her tongue up his shaft. "I told you," Eric commented smugly.

He kicked his shoes off and rolled his jeans up to his knees. Tim watched as Eric climbed into the fountain, splashing the water around his feet. Anna was still working his cock with her mouth and he tightened his grip on her hair as he came, forcing himself down her throat. Not allowing her to pull her mouth away until she had swallowed everything he gave.

When he finally did release her she was coughing and spluttering, gasping for breath. Before she could ask Tim why he made her swallow everything, Eric called her name and beckoned her into the fountain.

She grinned and clambered over the side, her high-heeled feet sliding on the wet floor. Eric grabbed her by the hair and pushed her down to her knees in the water, forcing her perform the same act she had performed on Tim.

Tim turned and watched in fascination as Anna sucked Eric to and beyond orgasm. Like Tim, Eric held her firmly in place, pushing his cock in hard to come down her throat.

Anna glanced up at Eric when she was allowed to pull away from him. She swallowed nervously when she looked into his eyes. "Is… is something wrong?" she asked.

"No," Eric answered, running his hand through her hair. "You have a very talented mouth. It's almost a shame that you're never going to get to use it again."

She frowned and opened her mouth to speak when Eric tightened his grip, pushing her down into the water.

Tim licked his lips hungrily, watching Anna struggle as Eric held her under. Eric caught Tim's gaze as Anna died, the pleasure washing over the both of them.

"Hotel," Tim said as Anna's body stopped moving. "Now."

x

Eric looked over at Lucifer. For the first time since arriving on Earth, Tim appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

Knowing that they were more than likely going to be heading for a battle, Eric got out of his seat and moved away from his friend. Tim would need all the rest he could get, plus there was a flight attendant who looked like he would be fun to play with.

However, despite the way it looked, Tim's mind was neither resting nor peaceful.

Visions flooded the brunette's mind as he slept. Memories of a time long since past that he had tried so hard to purge from his thoughts.

_Lucifer looked at the Angels around him. This moment had been brewing for years. The time when God would be forced to see that the way He ruled was not working. And now He was going to have to pay the price._

_It had taken a long time for Lucifer to separate those that would stand next to him and fight from those who were too cowardly to take a stand for what they believed in._

_Everything was going according to plan. They had split into two groups, one to enter through the front of the building and the other through the back._

_Lucifer looked to the Angel standing next to him. His Angel. He grinned widely, earning himself a bright smile in return. They would get through this and then rule side by side together for eternity._

_He gave the order to move in and both teams entered the building, their swords poised and ready for any resistance they might encounter._

_The building was empty. Not even God was sitting at His desk. Lucifer frowned, something was wrong. God was rarely seen away from His desk during the day and even then the building was _never _empty._

_Lucifer wasn't one to give up easily and when he heard thundering footsteps on the stairs, he knew that he would not be given the option to back out._

_God and His warriors entered the room and both sides stared at each other. Good versus Evil. Lucifer locked eyes with God and swore that one of them was going to fall before the day was through. And he had no intention of letting himself be the one._

_Both sides looked to their leaders, waiting for the command to attack. Lucifer stared at God for a long time, the other man matching the hatred in Lucifer's eyes with a hatred of His own._

_They exchanged words; both promising that this would be the first and last time they came to blows. One of them was going to die._

_One uttered command was all it took before Lucifer's Angels attacked. They were strong, much stronger than Lucifer could have anticipated and he felt a surge of pride as he saw his Angel fighting viciously with a female Angel Lucifer didn't care to know the name of._

_Not one to stand back and watch others have all the fun, Lucifer entered the throng of battling bodies. He grinned when he saw God's Angels falling to the floor, their broken bodies crumpled as their killer moved on to the next._

_God was fighting Ryan, a young Angel Lucifer had recruited in the hope he would prove useful. He appeared to be holding his own against God but Lucifer wanted the glory of killing Him for himself._

_Hordes of Angels kept him away though and he watched as Ryan was beheaded, his bloodied corpse falling to the floor with a loud thud._

_Desperate to get past the Angels that were blocking his path, Lucifer snarled and swung his sword. He took down several Angels with one movement but still he was prevented from moving closer to his target._

_The battle raged for hours until there were only a few remaining on either side. Lucifer stood in the middle of the dead. He was covered with blood and he was panting heavily. God was standing a short distance away and he looked just like Lucifer, covered from head to toe in the blood of the slain._

_Lucifer grinned to himself, seeing his chance. God was unprotected and vulnerable to his second in command's attack._

_He took several steps forward, intent on completing his mission, when he heard begging. His stride faltered when he saw his Angel lying amongst the broken and decapitated bodies, bleeding from a wound to the stomach._

_Lucifer felt himself torn between helping his beloved and fulfilling what he knew to be his destiny. Before Lucifer could make the choice, God's advisor raised his sword high above his head._

_Lucifer had never heard such a sound as the one torn from his throat as the sword was brought down, slicing cleanly through the flesh._

x

A jolt awoke the Angel, whose skin now held a thin coat of cold sweat. His hand went up to touch his throat where the sword had cut him. But there was nothing on his skin.

The dream had felt so real, so vivid. It had been as though he were experiencing those moments for himself. Everyone in the dream had seemed so familiar to him; as though he had seen them before but he couldn't remember when or where.

He lay back against the pillows, looking up at the ceiling above him. The noises from the city street below his window floated in through the open window as he tried to remember the dream. But it seemed that the more he thought about it, the faster the dream slipped away from him. Until he eventually fell asleep once more, forgetting about the dream completely.

x

Tim awoke with a start, crying out his Angel's name. He panted and looked around him in confusion, trying to remember where he was. It took him a moment before he realized that the jolt he felt had been the plane he was on, landing in New York's JFK airport.

He looked at the people around him and rolled his eyes when he noticed that not one of the first class passengers was breathing; all had been killed one way or another.

He groaned as he pulled himself to his feet, his muscles protesting a little as he grabbed his and Eric's bags. The other man was nowhere in sight but Tim knew that all he had to do was follow the bodies and he'd find his friend who was nothing if not predictable.

Tim, however, was proved wrong when he found the door to the cockpit open. "I didn't know you could fly," Tim commented, looking at the twisted bodies of the pilot and his co-pilot.

Eric grinned. "It's easy," he shrugged. "Once you get the hang of the…"

Tim raised a hand. "Eric, shut it," he snapped. "I don't really care." Eric's mouth snapped closed abruptly. "Come on," he said, handing Eric his bag. "We should get going. This country is very big and it'll take a while to search it."

Eric sighed and grabbed his bag, making sure to step on the pilot's chest as he followed Tim to the door. "Do you know how to open these things?" he asked, looking over Tim's shoulder at the locking mechanism.

"It's easy," Tim shrugged, placing a hand on the door and pushing with all his unhuman-like strength. "You just have to push," he smirked when the door flew off its hinges.

Both of them stepped from the plane, falling to the ground several feet below where Eric landed with all the grace of a cat. He turned to face Tim, who was on one knee with his hand clutching his chest and a grimace on his face.

"Sir," he gasped, dropping to his knees next to Tim. "What's wrong?"

Tim couldn't hear the words though. The only thing he could hear was the sound of blood rushing in his ears and his Angel's voice whispering his name. "This is the right place, Eric," he whispered, the pain in his chest beginning to subside once more. "I know it is."

Eric frowned, clearly wondering how Tim could tell but he knew that an airport runway was not the best place for explanations. "We have to go," he urged, helping Tim get to his feet as his best friend's pain ebbed away.

Tim nodded his head and picked his bag up once more, allowing Eric to lead him down the runway to where an SUV was waiting to whisk them away to the hotel.

x

New York City 

Mac looked in disgust at the building he was standing in front of. The old Church was badly in need of repair and Mac was pretty sure the roof was about to cave in on the three people gathered for Mass inside.

He was sure he was in the wrong place. With all the people that were in North America there was no way a handful of Angels could find one soul. They were scatted all over, with dozens in all the major cities but so far none of them had been able to locate Lucifer's Angel.

Mac suspected that they were close when he heard reports of a plane arriving at JFK, all of its passengers and crew – even the pilots – slain. Lucifer had to know that God would send His best to Earth. The Devil had already underestimated God's power and the lengths He was willing to go to in order to protect the holy beliefs and realm. It would be foolish of Lucifer to make the same mistake again.

Mac had been the head of God's army long before Lucifer's attempt at a take over and he had never witnessed God as angry as he had been the day Lucifer was banished.

Mac leant against the railings of the Churchyard, watching as a young man, who couldn't have been any older than twenty, shook a can of spray paint and began decorating the crumbling walls with graffiti.

Inside Mac felt like he should intervene; do something to stop the vandal from defacing a holy building. But before he could act the doors opened, and he watched as a young priest in training stepped out of the building.

"Hey!" the priest yelled, startling the young man a little. "What'd you think you're doing?" he demanded.

The kid had his back to Mac but the Angel could tell his gaze had moved to the priest. "Makin' this place look more homey." He pointed to the words he had sprayed, which Mac could read as 'God sucked my cock. And it was good'.

The priest's eyes roamed over the letters and he crossed himself, his eyes closing momentarily. "You're soul is going to burn in Hell if you aren't careful, kid."

"Well, at least I'll be nice and toasty. Hey, do you reckon the Devil's heating bill is expensive?" the kid asked.

Mac couldn't help the quiet chuckled the escaped as he witnessed the man's blatant blasphemous attitude.

The priest took hold of his arm. "I can save you. Please. Come inside and let me help."

"Maybe I don't wanna be saved. You ever think that the thought o' being damned makes my cock rock hard?" He cupped the priest's groin with his free hand.

The priest jumped back as though an electric current had passed through his body and the man saw his opening. He pulled his arm back and punched the priest in the jaw, the blow snapping his head to the side. He laughed and took off in a sprint across the churchyard. The priest immediately ran after him, determined to stop him from getting away.

Mac sighed, feeling a little sad that the young man appeared to be one soul that would fit in perfectly with Lucifer's minions.

He glanced back up at the Church before looking at his watch. He frowned when he saw the display. He stepped away from the railing and set off down the street. It was obvious that the Angel he was looking for was not here and they were running out of time.

x

Tim stood on the hotel balcony, looking over the city. The Church of St Anthony was across the street from them and while it was only the cemetery and back entrance that he could see, it was obvious that the building was badly neglected and very much an eyesore. Although the graffiti made Tim feel very impressed that people in this neighborhood appeared to be very anti-God.

Which meant that more souls would be his.

When he had been kicked down from Heaven a competition of sorts began. God didn't want to Lucifer to have the upper hand on Him or more people under his command. And Tim wanted the same.

Each man sent their Angels to collect the souls. Due to God's idea of freewill a simple task would inevitably become a persuading game. Each Angel tried to convince the deceased that they would be better off with them.

He laughed loud when a boy came running around from the front of the Church, a priest a hundred feet behind him.

At the Church gate the youth paused for a moment, clutching his chest and holding onto the gate for balance. His hand was over his heart, in the same spot Tim felt pain.

Tim groaned and clutched the railing in front of him in a desperate attempt to prevent himself from crashing to the ground.

Tim's brown eyes were wide as he studied the figure on the ground below. The pain he felt in his chest was unbearable, pushing all thoughts out of his head. He wanted to go down to the young man, but he couldn't move his feet.

As quickly as the pain arrived it had disappeared from both Tim's chest and the other man's. A shout from the priest behind him, seemed to snap the young man out of his daze and he tore out of the Church yard and down the street, turning the corner and disappearing out of sight.

"Eric!" Tim shouted loudly, through the open patio doors.

"Yeah?" The other man stepped out on to balcony, a towel around his waist as he ran another over his hair.

"I've just seen him," Tim stated, knowing that Eric would know who he meant.

Eric paused in his movements. "What? Where?" he questioned.

Tim pointed to the Church. "Find him, Eric. I know it was him. I felt it."

Tim gave Eric a description of the young man, before Eric headed into the room to get dressed. Tim turned back to the street, his eyes flickering over to where the man had gone. After waiting and searching for so long the time had finally arrived. His Angel was within his reach and waiting for him.

Eric would never admit it to Tim but he had no idea how he was supposed to find the Devil's Angel in a city as big as New York.

He had already searched every building in the direction he had been sent, but there was no sign of anyone who resembled Tim's description. He was running out of ideas and knew that there was no way he was going to return back to the hotel alone. Tim would have his head on a platter if he did.

The brown-eyed man smirked to himself as he turned a corner. He had no idea where to look, but he knew that there was one person who would have a pretty good idea on how to find this guy.

Pushing the doors to the 37th Precinct open, a rush of cool air hit him, which made him shiver violently.

The woman on reception lifted her head and looked at him through thick rimmed glasses. "Yes?" she drawled.

Eric, fighting against his natural instincts, plastered a smile across his face and gave her the name of the detective he was looking for.

One quick phone call was all it took and a few minutes later the elevator doors opened and a tall man with black hair stepped out into the lobby.

"Detective," Eric greeted with a nod of his head.

Don Flack's eyes widened as he saw who was waiting for him. "Eric?" he whispered, pulling Eric around the corner and out of sight from any people or security cameras. "What are you doing here?"

Eric studied Don's face for a long while before stepping forward and pinning Don to the wall behind him. The blue eyed man moaned quietly and his hands went to rest on Eric's hips as their tongues tangled.

Eric rubbed himself against Don, nibbling his lower lip and kissing him hard before pulling back, gasping for breath. "God…" he groaned.

"What a way to say hello," Don gasped, his chest heaving as his lungs struggled to regain the oxygen they'd lost.

Eric blushed a little and Don couldn't help chuckling; it was very rare that Eric displayed any kind of qualities other than confidence and arrogance. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I've just been dying to do that for thirty years."

"I wasn't complaining," Don smirked. He pulled Eric closer, tangling his fingers in the shorter man's dark hair, kissing him deeply.

This time it was Eric's turn to moan as his mouth was devoured completely by the other Angel. "Believe it or not," Eric whispered against Don's mouth, "I didn't come here just to make out."

"I figured as much," Don replied, resting his forehead against Eric's. "But after thirty years of being apart, you gotta admit that making out is kinda fun."

Eric smirked and nipped at Don's bottom lip again. "Oh, yeah," he agreed.

Don's hands ran down his back, stroking his spine lazily. "So what made you come all the way to Earth?"

"I didn't come alone. Tim's here as well," he said.

"Lucifer? On Earth?" Don repeated in surprise. "Gotta say. I wasn't expectin' that."

"We were in Rome."

"Does he know the full prophecy yet?" Don asked, his fingers toying with the hair on the back of Eric's neck. He grinned when the Angel shivered and nodded. "When did you arrive in New York?"

"A few days ago," Eric whispered. "I would have come to see you sooner but…"

"Wait," Don frowned. "A few days ago a whole plane load of people was killed. The plane came here from Rome." Eric grinned widely at the memories of killing all those people. "Wow," Don whistled. "You managed to kill everyone on the flight and still managed to land it. I'm impressed. Have you found him yet?"

"Tim saw him a few hours ago and I've been looking for him ever since but it's beginning to look like he was imaging things." Eric sighed.

"Don't let him hear you saying that," Don advised. "Do you know what the guy looks like?" Eric nodded and described the young man he was looking for. "You're kidding me, right?" Don scoffed.

"Why would I be kidding you?" Eric retorted. "You know him then?" he asked, feeling hopeful.

"I've arrested the little shit about twelve times personally," Don nodded. "Was planning on nabbing his soul for the Boss when he gets himself killed by some drug junkie as a matter of fact."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"I can do you one better than that," Don grinned. "Bonasera arrested him about forty-five minutes ago. Apparently he was vandalizing St Anthony's."

"That's where Tim saw him," Eric informed him.

"Then it's gotta be same person," Don surmised.

The homicide detective led Eric through the lobby and down a corridor where their holding cells were.

x

Mac paused at the corner, looking up at the street sign. He sighed when he realized he had been down this street three times before. He was going in circles. He knew he should give up, that all the signs were pointing to this being the wrong place. But the plane killings had to be Lucifer's work; an Angel in the police station had called him to tell him that there were no suspects. But whoever had done it had taken the time to inscribe 'I'm back' into the blood. Everything just seemed a little too perfect to be coincidental.

Mac decided upon his next course of action and set off in the direction of the NYPD's 37th Precinct. Time was getting dangerously short and he had no idea where to look next. Hopefully a fresh set of eyes would make things clearer.

The lobby was empty when he arrived, save for the be-spectacled young girl on the reception desk. Mac flashed her his best smile and requested the detective he was looking for.

"Mac?" a surprised voice asked from the elevator a short while later.

Mac turned and grinned at the woman who was now standing in front of him. "Hey, Stella," he greeted. "It's been too long."

Stella nodded. "Yeah," she whispered, hugging him tightly. She pulled him away from the desk and quietly inquired as to whether he had found Lucifer's Angel yet.

"Not yet," Mac sighed. "I was hoping you might have some ideas. We've searched the entire city and there's just no sign of him."

"Do you know what he looks like?" she asked.

"Not really," Mac admitted. "I'm hoping he still looks similar."

Stella frowned as she tried to remember what the Angel had looked liked. It had been eons since the battle and Stella found her memories of that time getting fuzzier and fuzzier with every passing millennia.

Suddenly it hit her. The young man she had arrested earlier. Everything about him clicked with her memories of the Angel. His stance, his attitude, his features. "I think I know who you're looking for," she whispered. "I arrested a kid earlier for vandalizing St Anthony's."

"St Anthony's?" Mac repeated, feeling his stomach clench in realization.

"He's in lock-up," Stella informed him, stalking towards the holding cells. "He's here," she said, stopping at the end cell which was empty. "What the…?"

Someone behind them made a disapproving noise. They turned to look at Eric and Don who were stood a few feet away. "I thought you guys weren't allowed to use language like that?" Don smirked.

"Fuck off, Flack," Stella snapped.

Don ignored her and turned to look at Mac. "Well, well, well," he said, "Mac Taylor. He's really sending out the big guns isn't He? Must be afraid Lucifer will find his Angel first," he mused, looking at Eric.

"Must be," Eric agreed with a nod of his head.

All four Angel's fell silent, each trying to stare the other down. Trying to make the other Angels feel intimidated. But it didn't work.

Stella and Don had been putting up with each other for almost ten years, competing between themselves as they tried to best each other in their day jobs.

Mac had never seen Eric as a threat, he was nowhere near as powerful as his Ruler.

And Eric had always believed Mac to be too mild-mannered to be thought of as a danger. He was too bound by rules and his morality.

"Hey, guys!" Adam, a young warden, interrupted their staring contest, "you looking for the kid that was in there?"

"Yeah," Don and Stella replied, not taking their eyes off each other.

"The priest decided to drop the charges so the DA made us release him," Adam informed them.

He frowned when the four people – two detectives and two strangers he had never seen – left the area in a hurry. "Okay then," he mumbled to himself, turning back to his magazine and laughing at something inside its covers.

x

"You do know where this kid lives, right?" Eric asked as he followed Don down to the squad car.

"Yeah," Don replied, quickly unlocking the door and climbing into the driver's seat. "In the most run down area on Staten Island." He turned the key and put his foot on the gas, speeding out of the parking lot with the sirens howling and the lights flashing. "The only problem is that Bonasera knows the place as well."

"Crap," Eric muttered, speaking both his and Don's minds.

x

Don didn't think he'd ever gotten to Staten Island as fast. He thought that it had to be some kind of land speed record or something.

Both his and Stella's squad cars pulled up outside the run down house at the same time. Don had barely shut off the engine before Eric jumped out of the car.

There was a man stood on the porch with a gun trained on the young man Mac had seen vandalizing the Church earlier. He could see the resemblance now and he still hated himself for not seeing it sooner.

"I warned you, punk," the man with the gun snarled. "I told you if I ever saw you on my turf again I'd kill you. I saw you around St Anthony's this morning. That's my turf."

"Didn't know you owned the country, Stetler," the kid scoffed.

"You've pushed it too far this time," Stetler replied. "It's over for you." He squeezed the trigger, firing a bullet into the young man's chest.

"Freeze!" Stella shouted, her cop instincts kicking in as she drew her own gun and trained it on Stetler. "You're under arrest," she told him, stepping up onto the porch.

"Oh crap," Stetler cursed, dropping the gun to the floor as Stella cuffed his hands behind his back before leading him to her squad car, where she tossed him in the back seat.

"Eric," Don whispered. "Look."

Eric followed his gaze and immediately saw what the blue eyed man was referring to. The kid had fallen to the floor, bleeding out onto the decaying wood of the porch. Standing over the body was the kid's soul, his eyes wide as he looked down at his body. "What the hell happened?" he demanded.

Eric stepped back and allowed Don to handle the kid. The reason they had been apart for so long was that Don had been assigned a role as soul collector for eighty years. It was his job to convince the souls of the deceased that it would benefit them more to spend eternity with Satan.

"You were shot, Danny," Don said bluntly.

The kid's eyes turned on Don. "You," he snarled. "I bet you did this to me, you bastard!"

Don growled and his eyes flashed. "I didn't kill you," he snapped. "Stetler did. What the hell did you get yourself into this time, Messer?"

Danny Messer rolled his eyes. "I didn't do nothin', Flack." His blue eyes shifted over to Stella. "You here for me again? You ain't gonna arrest me, Bonasera. For fuck's sake, even dead a guy can't get no peace," he rolled his eyes.

"We're here for you, Danny," Stella agreed. "But not to arrest you. You need to make a choice."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Danny scoffed.

Eric stepped around Don, deciding that enough was enough. It was time to end this. "We're Angels, Danny," he told him.

Danny looked at him incredulously. "Like Holy Angels? With wings and halos and all that?"

Eric laughed at the look on his face. "Well, we definitely don't have wings and halos. As to being 'Holy Angels', me and Flack aren't," he disagreed. "Those two," he cocked his head towards Mac and Stella, "are God's Angels."

"So who are you two?"

"They were sent by Lucifer to claim your soul," Mac answered for Eric. Danny's blue eyes turned to him, widening a little. "You have to make a choice, Danny. You have to choose between burning in Hell for all eternity or living in Paradise."

"Paradise?" Danny repeated, his eyes lighting up at the thought.

"Don't listen to him," Don instructed. "Do you really want to spend the rest of eternity following rules that were made by some guy who does nothing but sit behind a desk all day?" Danny tilted his head to the side. "Everything you do now is forbidden in Heaven."

"But if you come with us, we can free you from everything that binds you," Eric added. "Everything you want will be given to you immediately. Drugs, sex, women, men, everything."

Danny bit his lip in thought and turned back to Mac and Stella, waiting for their further argument. If the situation hadn't been so serious he might have laughed at the absurdity of the proceedings.

"Nothing they say is true," Stella said softly. "They're demons," she spat, "creatures who are too greedy for their own good and now they're trying to take back what isn't rightfully theirs. Do you really think that they will deliver all they promise?" she asked.

Danny moved down the porch a few steps, seemingly having made his decision before pausing.

Stella saw the hesitation in his eyes and took her opportunity. "They're just like everyone else; promising something they have no intention on delivering."

Something flashed across Danny's blue eyes and he continued further down the stairs.

"Think, Danny," Eric said, feeling the pressure now. It was obvious the young man wanted to side with Mac and Stella. "How can God be as wonderful as people make him out to be?" He took a few steps closer to the stairs.

Don had done some background work on Danny before and knew how twisted and dark a past he had. Deciding that the only way to win this fight was to play dirty, he took over from Eric.

"Where was God when your Pops lost his job and started drinkin'? Did God stop him from beating you unconscious and putting you in the hospital?" Danny's eyes grew darker at the memory as he continued listening to Don.

"What about when your Mom killed herself 'cause she couldn't stand his drinkin'? Did God stop her from slicing her wrists with those razor blades?"

Danny shook his head and Eric could see that he was clearly fighting down tears.

"And Louie?" Don continued, sensing that Danny's walls were close to breaking. "Did God stop Pratt from beating him to death on this very porch?"

Mac sighed; he'd had enough of Don's talk. It was time to end this. "Those were God's way of testing your character. They made you a stronger person."

The four Angel's fell silent, watching as Danny descended the remaining steps and stopped at the bottom. "He's right," he whispered.

Don and Mac looked at each other in confusion; neither of them knowing whom Danny was referring to. "God has never been there for me in the past," he reminded everyone. "Why should I choose Him now?" He walked over to Eric and Don. "I'm going with them," he said firmly, leaving no room for argument.

Don smirked and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Looks like we won."

"This is just the beginning," Mac assured him.

"Bring it on," Eric grinned, ushering Danny towards the car. It was time for Lucifer to be reunited with his Angel once more. And, he thought as he grinned over at Don, they had some catching up of their own to do.

x

Tim was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling absently. He had tried to sleep but every time he closed his eyes he kept replaying the past over and over again. He could feel the pull between him and his Angel but if he were perfectly honest with himself he didn't think Eric would be able to locate him again.

The door opened and Eric entered the room. "Did you find him?" was the first thing Tim asked as he pushed himself into an upright position.

"Well," Eric paused, trying to figure out his words. "I've got good news and bad news." Tim looked at him with his eyebrows raised and Eric continued. "He sent Mac to Earth."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Great," he drawled sarcastically. "And that had better be the bad news," he threatened.

Eric grinned widely. "Oh it is. I found Don," he informed Tim.

Tim looked at him in surprise before a smile spread across his face, momentarily forgetting his own troubles. "You did?" Eric nodded. "Good for you, Eric."

The door opened again and Don entered the room. "Sir," he nodded in greeting. "I believe we found someone you were looking for."

Tim watched as Don tugged on the hand he was holding and the kid he had seen earlier came through the door. The shock of who the newcomer was hit him like a freight train.

After all his years of searching and all his doubts about finding his Angel, he was standing in front of him, looking just the same as he had the last time they had been together.

"Danny Messer this is Tim Speedle," Eric introduced them.

Danny smiled nervously. "Nice to meet you," he whispered, feeling more shy than he had ever felt in his life.

Slowly Tim got off of the bed and crossed the room, standing in front of Danny and looking into his bright blue eyes.

He smiled and gently reached out. Placing his hands on Danny's hips he carefully pulled him closer, pressing their lips together softly.

Tim couldn't help the sigh of happiness that escaped him when he felt Danny kiss him back, albeit a little reluctantly at first. When Tim ran his tongue across Danny's lower lip the other man seemed to become more confident and he pushed Tim's tongue out of the way and slid his own in the taller man's mouth.

Tim moaned quietly as his hands slid around Danny's back, cupping his ass and rubbing against him.

As they kissed, Don leant down and nipped on Eric's earlobe. "That givin' you any ideas, Delko?" he whispered.

Eric grinned at the younger man. "I can think of a few, Flack." He glanced back over his shoulder at Tim and Danny, who were still kissing passionately. "Let's give them some time alone," he said, grinning up at his lover as they both headed into the sitting room.

Danny, feeling even bolder now, ran his hands down Tim's torso and up under his baggy shirt. Tim moaned softly when he felt Danny's fingertips on the muscles of his chest. He pressed into the blonde's touch when his fingers found Tim's nipples, tugging them hard.

"Danny," Tim panted, pulling his mouth away from Danny's abruptly. "There's something you need to know," he whispered.

"I already know who you are," Danny replied, nipping at Tim's earlobe.

"You do?" Tim questioned in surprise, unable to hide the shiver that ran through his body.

"Eric told me," Danny said bashfully.

Any other words that Tim might have been able to say were cut off when Danny's lips covered his, devouring his mouth hungrily.

Deciding that as long as Danny knew who he was and what he was getting himself into, everything would be okay, Tim kissed him back as he led him over to the large bed in the center of the room.

"Trust me," Tim whispered in Danny's ear, gently pushing him down onto the mattress.

Danny grinned at him and leant back against the pillows. The look in his eyes told Tim that he did trust him and that thought overwhelmed Tim a little. No one had trusted him like that for eons. Almost everyone else showed fear in his presence, but not Danny. Danny appeared to be more than happy to lay back and let Tim take care of him.

Tim reached over and unfastened Danny's baggy jeans, pulling them and his underwear down and off. He grinned as he took in Danny's cock, which was already hard and leaking with pre-come.

x

**EDITED FOR CONTENT**

x

Eric groaned lightly at the moans and gasps that were coming from the other room.

He glanced over at Don and grinned. Don was staring straight at him, his blue eyes unwavering as he took several steps towards Eric.

"Something on your mind?" Eric smirked, feeling the lust rolling off of Don.

Don grinned back at him and roughly pushed him against the wall, kissing him deeply. Eric moaned, wrapping one leg around Don's back and pulling him closer.

Don's hands fumbled with Eric's zipper, lust clouding his brain so much that he couldn't even remember how to work such a simple device.

x

**EDITED FOR CONTENT**

x

Mac and Stella had parted ways shortly after losing Danny's soul to Lucifer. Stella had gone back to the police station to book Stetler for murder, leaving Mac to return to Heaven and tell God the bad news himself.

He was not looking forward to it. God's temper was usually restrained and kept well under control, but occasionally there was something that would just push Him over the edge and it usually had something to do with Lucifer.

"Come in," God instructed gruffly when Mac knocked on His door. "Mac," he greeted when he saw who his visitor was. "I hope you come bearing good news?"

Mac sighed and shook his head. "Lucifer took Eric Delko with him."

God snorted with laughter. "We should have known that. They never did anything without the other before. No reason why they should stop now."

"Delko and Flack managed to persuade Danny, Lucifer's Angel, that he was better off with them."

"Why did you let him choose?" God asked.

Mac frowned. "Free will."

God leant forward, leaning His hands on the desk. "I told you to do whatever you had to in order to ensure Lucifer was not reunited with him." He got to His feet and headed over to the window. "I was hoping it wasn't going to come down to this," He whispered, "but I'm going to have to kill Lucifer myself."

x

On Earth a thunderstorm rolled over New York City, the thunderclaps rattling the walls of the hotel suite. Danny and Tim were lying in bed watching the music channels and listening to the rain on the windows.

Eric had taken it upon himself to move in with Don for a few days, giving them sometime alone with each other.

"Is it true that it only thunders when God's pissed off?" Danny asked, tracing little patterns on Tim's chest and abdomen.

Tim laughed. "I doubt it," he shook his head. "Although I'm pretty sure He's pissed. We're together again and I know for certain that it was the last thing He wanted."

Danny grinned and leant up to kiss him softly. Tim sighed contentedly and whispered his name happily.

Danny frowned and leant up on one arm, looking at him curiously. "Why do you call me that?" he asked.

Tim looked up at him in confusion. "Call you what?"

"Gabriel," Danny answered. "You've called me it about five times since we met."

Tim sighed and looked away, fighting down the memories that were surfacing. "Gabriel is," he paused, trying to find the words. "Gabriel is who you were before," he whispered.

A light of recognition dawned in Danny's eyes immediately. "Oh," he whispered, lying back down and resting his head on Tim's shoulder. "So I was Angel Gabriel? As in _the _Angel Gabriel?"

Tim laughed and shook his head. "In Heaven Gabriel is as popular a name as Daniel is on Earth."

Danny chuckled and kissed Tim's shoulder softly. "Why don't I remember stuff like that?" he asked.

"It was a long time ago, Danny," Tim reminded him. "You might remember stuff eventually." Tim kissed the top of Danny's head softly. "I wouldn't worry about it too much."

x

Heaven 

Mac glanced over at his army. God had ordered him to gather his finest soldiers and then whomever he could find, willing to offer their services.

A bloody battle was looming on the horizon. The soldier could feel it. Every inch of his being was telling him that there was no way they could make it out of this battle alive. But his common sense was telling him that there was no way Lucifer could be allowed to gain control of Heaven; it would destroy everything God had worked so hard to create.

x

New York City 

The sword felt heavy in his hands, yet somehow it felt strangely right. "Why is this battle gonna be a sword fight?" Danny asked, looking up at Tim.

Tim laughed and stretched his muscles. "Because God likes to be in control of what's happening around Him. Guns are unpredictable, they can go off by accident and the bullets could hit the wrong person." Tim moved behind Danny, taking hold of his wrists.

"Think of a sword as an extension of your arm," Tim continued. "You need to keep your wrists steady. Cutting through bone is hard the first few times you do it. Your wrist will want to snap under the pressure, but just remember that one fluid movement makes it easier to perform the task than several jerky ones."

Danny nodded his head and leant back against Tim. Over the past week Danny couldn't seem to get enough of his lover.

"Obviously, you know that Angels cannot be killed by a mortal wound." Danny nodded his head. "To kill an Angel you need to take their head. One clean movement and they'll be history. You cannot leave an Angel wounded because they recover faster than humans and they will come after you."

"How can gods be killed?" Danny asked. "The same way?"

Tim shook his head. "A god's skin is thicker than an Angels. It's tougher and harder to penetrate. A god can only be wounded or killed by another god. No one else is powerful enough. A sword through the heart is the only way to destroy us."

"Oh," Danny whispered. "Well, watch out for swords that are coming at your heart then," he instructed.

Tim grinned and pressed a kiss on Danny's neck. "I will," he promised before continuing instructing Danny on the proper way to wield a sword.

x

The realm between Heaven and Earth was one very few people knew existed. It's barren wasteland was an eyesore and many Angels passed through it as they commuted between Heaven and Earth, although none really paused to take in their surroundings.

Lucifer wanted the battle to take place in Heaven. In the same place they had fought before. But God was not about to allow Lucifer readmission into heaven.

Which ultimately meant that Angels on both sides were standing face to face. The leaders stood at the center, looking intently into each other's eyes.

"This is your last chance," God said, His voice sounding amplified in the silence. "Take your Angels and leave. No one will think any less of you."

Tim rolled his eyes and gave the order to attack. A loud battle cry sounded from those surrounding Angels, and then the only noises that filled the air were the sounds of metal clashing and agonizing screams.

Tim watched as Eric looked through the throng of Angels. Following his friends gaze, Lucifer saw Mac advancing on him. Tim grinned to himself when Eric took a few steps forward. Eric was a trained warrior, his father had been in the army and taught his only son how to wield a sword with ease and skill. Mac would be a good match for him.

Danny had been separated from Tim in the throng of people. But God wasn't particularly worried about him. He was a young Angel, barely a week old. God knew Danny wouldn't be able to hold his own against Angels that were thousands of years older than he was.

Marisol Delko passed in front of God. She had been one of the few that had survived the original battle between God and Lucifer, and God wanted to ensure that none of Lucifer's Angel's survived. He raised His sword and took her head with one swift movement, her lifeless body falling to the blood stained ground.

Tim watched as Marisol fell. He knew Eric wouldn't be happy when he found his sister's death. Tim reached out a grabbed the nearest Angel. Lindsay's sword clattered to the ground as she struggled against Lucifer's hold. God moved forward, pushing Angels out of his way as He went.

Before God was close enough to do anything to prevent Lindsay's fate, Tim drew his sword across her neck, severing her head from her body.

God's eyes narrowed as he advanced on Tim further. Anyone else would have flinched away in fear, but Tim was more than glad that he was able to produce such a look of hatred in the other man's eyes.

The blow came out of nowhere, hitting Tim hard on the back of his head. He let out a pained cry and fell to one knee, blinking rapidly as he tried to keep his vision from blurring.

He felt the tip of a sword at his throat and he looked up at God who was standing over him, His sweat mingling with the blood of the fallen.

"I warned you," God whispered, His eyes glistening menacingly. "I told you that the next time we met would be the day you died, little brother."

Tim smirked up at him. "You're right," he agreed. "One of us will die today. But it will be you…" He wiped blood from the corner of his mouth, "Horatio."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami or NY._

**WARNINGS: SLASH. SEX. BLOODLOSS AND BLOOD PLAY. REFERENCES TO GOD, LUCIFER AND RELIGION. MURDER. TORTURE. VIOLENCE. LANGUAGE. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.**

**Pairing: **Speed/Eric, Eric/Don, Speed/Danny  
**Summary: **A battle between Good and Evil is brewing. Who will be victorious?  
**Author's note: **Thanks zillions to White/Speed for beta-ing this _HUGE_ fic for me. This is the first of three parts. This will be the edited version. The full story is FAR too NC-17 for non-graphic sensabilities. For the full version see my livejournal (the link is in my profile).

**PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS ABOVE. IF YOU READ THIS AND DON'T LIKE WHAT YOU READ, THIS IS NOT MY PROBLEM. IF YOU FLAME YOU WILL BE MOCKED. I HAVE GIVEN YOU PLENTLY OF WARNING.**

Lie Down With The Devil

Chapter 03

Tim pushed the sword away and span around, his outstretched leg catching Horatio's and pulling his feet out from underneath him.

Tim reached out, grabbing his sword from where it had fallen to the ground as he got to his feet.

"I always knew you were a rotten egg," Horatio snarled, on his feet again. "Father should have taken your life at birth. Not to matter," he shrugged, "I'll rectify his mistake."

"And I always knew you were weak, Horatio," Tim spat. "So blinded by your love and compassion for humans that you can't see how pathetic they are. They're entertainment. Meant for nothing more than pleasure."

Tim raised his sword, blocking a blow from Horatio. "They go about their miserable lives and don't care about anyone else. You've spent eternity defending them and what do you get in return? Nothing. There are millions of people out there that don't even believe you exist. And the rest follow you because they feel like they need to; because it's what's expected of them. Your reign is over, oh Holy Father," Tim mocked.

Horatio swung his sword, the blade aiming for Tim's neck. "Even if you do win today, no one is going to follow _you_. Your name doesn't strike fear into the hearts of anyone anymore. You're a joke. A cartoon character with red skin, horns and a tail," he scoffed. "You're a fool, Tim."

Tim growled and attacked Horatio harder and faster, stepping closer to the redhead and getting into his personal space.

Every move Tim made was met with equal intensity by Horatio. Both of them were panting and staring into each other's eyes. The hatred and anger that rose from the brothers, made their respective Angels stop fighting and turn to observe their leaders attacking each other.

Very few had seen this side of Lucifer and God so clearly on display. And even fewer knew the history that lay hidden in the past and was the cause of all their hatred towards each other.

Tim and Horatio's mother had been a young goddess who went to Earth to find someone worthy enough to impregnate her and create another powerful God. Within a few months of arriving on Earth she met Raymond Caine, a young merchant with flaming red hair, who captivated her greatly. It wasn't long before they fell in love and Raymond took her into his house and made her his wife – not knowing that his new bride was a goddess.

Together they had a son, Raymond Caine Jr. But the child had been born prematurely and didn't make it past infancy.

A few months after the death of their first born, Maria fell pregnant once more. This child was carried to term and Horatio soon grew up to be strong, healthy and extremely intelligent, excelling at anything he tried.

Raymond thought that his wishes had been granted when Horatio was born. Now he had an heir to carry on his family name.

When it was discovered that Maria was pregnant with their third child, Raymond could hardly believe that he was being blessed with another offspring. Although when the child was born it was impossible to miss the striking resemblance the child bore to Raymond's neighbor, Alexander Speedle.

At once Raymond knew his wife had been unfaithful. The goddess had been unable to resist the charm of the handsome man, whom many women found attractive due to his dark hair and equally dark eyes.

Raymond confronted her but when she denied all of the allegations he took her in front of the town council, ordering that both she and Alexander be punished for their crimes.

The council listened to what Maria had done and ordered that she be executed for breaking the most scared of wedding vows. Not knowing that his wife was a goddess, Raymond had allowed her to be led away by the guards to receive a dagger through the heart; a punishment that the court saw as fitting with her crime.

Raymond was awarded all of Alexander's wealth and property to make amends for wronging his neighbor and disgracing the marriage bed.

The child, whom Raymond named Timothy, was a strong child very much like his half-brother. And, Raymond, seeing that there could be potential in him decided to raise Tim as his own, adding insult to injury for Alexander who would be forced to endure the rest of his life knowing that Raymond was raising his only son.

Horatio and Tim got along well during their childhood. While they were different in looks they were very alike in personalities. Both were intelligent and natural born leaders.

It was only when Raymond died and his entire estate automatically passed on to Horatio that Tim learnt who the previous owner of Heaven had been. Upon learning that he should be been the rightful owner of Heaven, Tim's mind became clearer and he knew then that he was going to take back what was his, by any means necessary.

Tim lifted his sword and dived at Horatio, who ducked to the side just in time to avoid the blow. When the side of the blade caught his skin Horatio barely flinched, his eyes merely flickered over to the wound for a moment and he scowled.

"Even Gods bleed, Horatio," Tim reminded him, circling the redhead as a predator would circle his prey. "You're no more special than the rest of us. You're nothing but a thief. A low life coward who steals from others in an attempt to make up for how pathetic you are. Just like your father."

Horatio growled and lunged at Tim, his sword raised. Tim grinned and stepped to one side. "It looks like I've touched a nerve, doesn't it brother? It's not my fault Mom grew weary of him. He was boring and predictable. Just like his son." He raised his own sword, expertly blocking another attack. "It makes sense she would go to my father for comfort. Someone who could give her what she wasn't getting from her husband. Someone who didn't need to be told what goes where."

This time Horatio's attack was sudden and Tim didn't manage to duck. The blade caught his side, leaving a painful trail of blood behind. "Mother died because of you," Horatio spat. "You're nothing more than a mistake that should never have happened. Your father was a screw up and a loser. He couldn't even enter Heaven, because he was human. He won the deeds to the realm in a poker game," Horatio spat.

"Heaven was going to waste; he couldn't do anything to restore it to its former glory. He didn't deserve to own it. You think you've got a right to Heaven but you're just a stupid little boy who needs to grow up and accept that you'll never be half the man I am."

As God and Lucifer fought, the fight in their Angels was renewed and the battle continued to rage around the brothers. Their Angels were going head to head with each other, leaving dozens of headless corpses in their wake.

Danny looked up when he heard footsteps approaching him. He swung his sword around and easily took the head off of Natalia. Tim had been right, the first few times he took a life it felt like his wrist was about to snap but as he took Yelina Salas' head it felt easier and very good as well.

"It looks like ickle Gabe finally learnt how to fight," a familiar voice mocked from behind him.

Danny paused and turned around to face the newcomer. His blue eyes narrowed with hatred as he recognized the figure he had seen in his dreams and visions. "Sonny Sassone," he snarled.

Sonny moved around Danny, surveying him. "Gabriel," he greeted before correcting himself. "I'm sorry. It's Danny Messer now, ain't it?" Sonny raised his sword to attack Danny, who blocked it with his own.

"You're gonna pay for what you did," Danny whispered, his voice almost getting lost in the noise of the battle.

"Look at you Gabe, still holding a grudge after so long." Sonny attacked suddenly and Danny wasn't ready for it.

The sword caught his shoulder, slicing through his skin painfully. Sonny laughed from the pained cry that fell from Danny's lips. God's advisor was too busy laughing at Danny's misfortune to pay attention to the figure standing behind him.

He let out a started noise before he fell to the ground, his head rolling a few inches before coming to a stop at someone's feet. "Couldn't let the bastard kill my little brother!" Louie Messer grinned at Danny's surprised look.

Horatio circled around Tim, occasionally challenging him into fighting. They both knew the other was tiring but neither was willing to give in until the other did.

They had both sustained several cuts; a few grazes from the length of their swords. But neither had managed to penetrate the other's heart.

Out of the corner of his eye Tim saw his Angels beginning to fall one by one. The day was drawing to a close and if something didn't happen soon there would be no one left but the brothers, left alone to fight for all eternity.

Tim smirked to himself as he looked down at his sword. Almost all of the blade was covered in blood. But the tip was clean. There was a little surprise for his brother on the point of the blade. If only he could get close enough to him to deliver the gift.

Tim's left hand was at his side and Horatio frowned when he saw his younger brother's fingers twitch.

The redhead's stomach lurched when he heard a female voice cry his name. Without meaning to, Horatio lowered his sword and turned his head to face the young woman.

Danny grinned menacingly over Madison's shoulder at Horatio. He was holding a dagger over the girl's heart, poised and ready to be plunged deep inside of her.

Tim, seeing Horatio's distraction, took his opportunity and thrust the tip of the blade into Horatio's chest cavity.

Horatio's blue eyes widened in horror when the felt the poison on Tim's sword flow through his veins. He looked up at his sibling who was smirking. "What…?" he asked in confusion. "You know it won't kill me."

Tim shrugged his shoulders as the Angels around him fell silent, each of them looking on in horror as Horatio fell to his knees in pain. "I know it won't. But it will knock you out for several hours and by the time you wake up Heaven will be mine and there'll be nothing you can do to stop me."

Horatio glanced over at Madison who was bound and gagged. Tim walked forward and crouched down next to Horatio.

"You took advantage of my weakness last time, Horatio," he whispered. "I thought it only fitting that precious little Madison would be your downfall. You should have realized that there was no way Danny could have killed her."

Tim got to his feet and addressed the surrounding crowd. "After all, only a god can kill another god." He grinned widely at the collective gasp that rippled through the Angels and the horrified look on Horatio's pale face. "Surely you didn't think that you could keep your illegitimate child quiet. Especially considering how alike you look."

Horatio couldn't focus on what Tim was saying. He could sense the edges of his vision darkening. Someone needed to do something to stop the younger god from taking over but his legs felt like they were made of lead and he couldn't move.

The only person that might be strong enough to prevent Lucifer from taking over Heaven was Mac, and as blackness consumed him God could see the army leader's broken body lying on the floor.

x

Heaven 

Eric groaned lightly and stretched out on the large bed. The sunlight was shining through the thin curtains that veiled the window, bathing the room in a warm orange glow.

In the bed next to him, Don stirred in his sleep and Eric leant down to kiss him.

"Hey," he whispered against Don's lips.

Don's blue eyes flickered open sleepily and he grinned at his lover. "Mornin'," he greeted, his voice still thick with the remnants of sleep.

Eric chuckled. "I think it's probably closer to afternoon than morning."

Don shrugged lazily, his blue eyes falling closed. "It's not like I have to get up to go to work," he muttered, burying his face in the pillows.

Eric smiled and slid further down under the covers, curling his body around Don's taller frame. The other man's assignment had been revoked after their victory and now they were able to spend eternity with each other. Eric made a mental note to thank Tim when they saw each other again but it could wait. Don was in bed next to him and naked. The last thing Eric wanted was to move and find his friend.

x

Danny stepped out of the shower, a towel secured around his waist. He frowned when he saw Tim sitting on the window seat, gazing out over the gardens.

"You okay?" Danny whispered, crossing the room to stand next to Tim. When Tim didn't respond Danny ran his hand through Tim's curly hair. "You had no choice, you know? He would have killed you."

Tim sighed and leant his head against Danny's naked torso. "I know," he agreed reluctantly. "I thought I wouldn't care about doing that to him. But he's my brother, I just…"

"Have a soft spot for him because he's family," Danny finished, pressing his lips against the top of Tim's head.

Tim pressed his lips against Danny's skin. "Yeah." He lifted his head and looked into Danny's blue eyes. "Don't tell anyone."

"That you actually do have a heart?" Danny smirked. "Too late, I already sold my story to the newspapers," he joked.

Tim rolled his eyes and pulled Danny down to kiss him softly. "You need to get dressed," Danny whispered, releasing his lover's lips. "You have your first meeting as ruler in a little under an hour," he reminded Tim.

Lucifer groaned and allowed Danny to haul him to his feet, pushing him in the direction of the bathroom. He paused at the door and looked back over his shoulder at Danny who had now removed the towel.

Danny could feel Tim's eyes on him and he grinned back at him as he shook his ass suggestively before pulling on his underwear and continuing to dress.

x

Blue eyes flickered open and surveyed their surroundings. Horatio shivered from the lack of heat. He had no idea where he was but knew for certain that he was nowhere near Heaven or the wasteland where he and Tim had fought.

Running his hands over his chest he felt that the wound over his heart had closed. It clearly hadn't penetrated far enough to leave a lasting mark.

Tucked into the pocket of his trousers was a note, which he withdrew and read aloud. "Have fun, brother."

Horatio's eyes darkened in rage as he crumpled the note in his hand. His screams of fury and promises of revenge echoed through the empty abyss as he slumped back against the wall behind him.

x

The End

Author's Note 2: You don't like who I killed? Oh well, you'll get over it.


End file.
